¿Cita? con Bella
by katty.casa.1
Summary: Bella ha tenido ha su mejor amigo para todo, que pasara cuando él se empiece ha alejar de ella. ok mal sumary pasen lean y opinen gracias :)


**hOLA bueno no está tan bueno pero en fin, ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a la respetada Stephenie Meyer yo solo puse la trama ademas la trama está basada en un capitulo de l serie de disney "JONAS" **

Bella Swan y Edward Cullen son amigos desde que tienen uso de razón. Gracias a que sus padres han conservado una estrecha relación. Charlie y Renee Swan son los padres de Bella que conocen a sus buenos amigos Carlisle y Esme Cullen desde hace 20 años ya que son vecinos desde que se mudaron a Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington donde siempre llueve, así entablaron una muy buena amistad el jefe de policía Swan con el doctor Cullen se convirtieron en mejores amigos, de la misma manera Esme y Renee compartían una gran amistad.

Bella cumplía hoy 18 años y lo que menos quería era que le recordaran era eso su cumpleaños, ya que sabía que esto conllevaba a que su querida amiga Alice Brandon le organizara una "pequeña fiesta privada" en la que era capaz de invitar a todo Forks , pero claro ella contaba con sus cómplices Esme y su madre

Pero eso era solamente era el principio ya que con esto venia: salir de compras con Alice, Esme y Renee, ser torturada con el maquillaje y arrastrada a los centros comerciales y comprar ropa, ropa y más ropa y terminar agotada. Lo que Bella no comprendía es como ellas conseguían tanta energía.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella canturrearon sus padres alrededor de ella, mientras seguía tumbada en la cama. Ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y tenían un regalo cada uno.

-No por favor yo no pedí regalos dijo mientras se ocultaba bajo las mantas de su cama.

-hay hija mira, te gustara afirmo su madre mientras extendía su caja. Bella la desenvolvió con cuidado y era un vestido de noche, de color azul.

-gracias mamá no debías hacerlo, hablo enserio contesto la joven después de volverlo a guardar obviamente sabía que era

-este es mío continuó su padre de manera tímida ella había heredado varios rasgos físicos de su padre, además de la forma de actuar. Bella era tímida y no muy social además de contar con su poco equilibrio. Tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos y la abrió adentro se encontraba un edición de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

-gracias papá dijo con alegría genuina, su padre asintió un poco avergonzado ya que no estaba seguro de que ese era el nombre del libro y temía haberse equivocado.

-bueno baja a desayunar dijo Renee mientras salían ambos del cuarto. La chica sonrió y se levantó no estaba tan mal hasta ahora, solo tenía que pasar por la horrible fiesta preparada. Cuando terminó su desayuno Bella salió de su casa ya que sabía quién la estaba esperando en el patio.

Su mejor amigo: guapo, inteligente, talentoso, caballeroso. Ella debía admitir que estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo con un suspiro caminó hacia él

-Hey! Hola Bell´s Feliz Cumpleaños murmuro dándole un fuerte abrazó

- Hola Edward, mejor no hablemos de eso dijo molesta

-vaya, no estabas de ese humor tu anterior cumpleaños, mejor ten tu regalo Bella se ahorró un suspiro y lo tomó. Era un pequeña caja la abrió con cuidado y adentro se encontraba un CD, ella miró a su acompañante.

- como sé que no te gustan los regalos comprados te hice uno, te grabe algunas canciones que toco en piano. El chico se avergonzó ya que le pareció bastante cursi.

-gracias, es el mejor regalo que he recibido dijo entusiasmada y lo abrazó con euforia.

-entonces, ya no estas enojada señora

-cállate no soy tan vieja, además tu eres un año mayo

-sí, pero me veo más joven

-no, pareces un viejo

-no tu eres más vieja ¡por dios eso es una cana!

-¡no! ¿Dónde? Dijo Bella mientras buscaba algo en que reflejarse y corrió hacia un auto, empezó a escuchar risas a su espalda

-muy gracioso y maduro Edward Cullen bramo molesta

-anda no te molestes con migo era una broma ella no contestó y siguió caminando

-¡oye! No te molestes me debes una ella se giró y suspiro con resignación

-solo porque te la debo

.

.  
.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward conversaban animadamente. Emmett era el hermano de Edward y Alice aun que era el mayor era bastante inmaduro además de ser pareja de Rosalie. Jasper en cambio es reservado muy callado es el hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice

-oigan chicos, tengo entradas para esa película que queríamos ver dijo Bella feliz

-es genial Bell's, pero ese día saldremos de la ciudad con Rose dijo Emmett con tristeza

-lo siento Bella pero llevare a cenar a Alice a Seattle

-bueno, pero iremos nosotros si ¿Edward? Dijo entusiasmada

-claro por qué no Bella sonrió y se giro era hasta el momento en su día lo mejor que le pasaba hasta ahora

- cita con Bella dijo en tono burlo Emmett

-¿de qué hablas? Iremos, como amigos

-si claro, suerte romeo contesto Jasper esta vez

-escuchen Bella es solo mi amiga, no le veo el problema

-no para nada solo vas a ir con Bella, solos, en la noche, creo que es una película de terror ya sabes abrazarse. Edward se puso tenso será que Bella cree que será una cita.

-¡Bella! Gritó Edward para llamar su atención, ella estaba a punto de salir de la casa Él estaba dudando en preguntare pero sus piernas no coordinaron bien con sus pensamientos y ya se encontraba cerca de ella

-¿Qué pasa Ed?

-yo, solo….

-sabes estaba pensando en decirle a Alice que me ayude con mi ropa, pero seguro me arrastra al centro comercial….

-no puedo ir con tigo al cine. Le soltó sin pensar

-pero ¿Por qué?

- yo ese día, iré al odontólogo, claramente escucho como Jasper y Emmett soltaban un bufido en desaprobación

-esta, bien enserio quería ir con tigo susurro

-¿enserio? Preguntó entusiasmado

-claro… quería ver la… película -murmuro avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir –pero podemos comer mañana

-por supuesto ella sonrió y salió de la casa

-si mejor Hermano eso es más íntimo le felicitó Emmett dándole un golpe amistoso.

.

.  
.

La fiesta no fue tan mala como la esperaba Bella la paso bastante bien con sus amigos trató de no bailar con nadie para no provocar un accidente, pero lo hiso con Mike ya que insistía demasiado en poco tiempo para su fortuna apareció Jessica y dejó a la pareja sola. Ahora estaba en el instituto tomando sus cosas del casillero.

-hey Bella le saludo una voz conocida a su espalda

-hola Edward dijo feliz

-oye, creo que no podemos comer hoy juntos

-¿por qué?

-yo… tengo que… comprar unos libros y esas cosas

-está bien, pero podemos comer ¿mañana?

-no, no puedo

-el jueves, el viernes, el sábado. Él negó a todos los días

-los tengo ocupados se intentó excusar

-sabes Edward no estoy acostumbrada a salir con chicos, pero si alguien me cancela tantas veces supongo que no soy su persona favorita para salir. La voz de Bella tembló y trato con todo su esfuerzo de que no se quebrara, y para no echarse a llorar. Edward notó claramente esto y se sintió muy mal así que intento remediarlo

-Bella, no te vayas. Vayamos al juego del viernes, digo ¿quieres ir?

-claro sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar

Pasaron dos días, pero ahora estaba enfermó

-oye Eddy no te ves nada bien comentó Emmett

-no me siento bien y no me llames "Eddy"

-etas enfermó de amor le dijo Jasper

-eso es tan tierno Eddy

-no es eso yo solo….

-Hola Edward estás listo dijo contenta esa voz que adoraba

-hola Bella

-mira, lindo ¿no?, fue horrible le pedí ayuda a Alice y me como lo espere me mortifico en varias tiendas pero creo que valió la pena dijo sonriente fue bastante malo para ella ya que no le gustaba comprar, pero quería verse bien para Edward aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta y aún menos en la presencia de Edward sus mejillas ardieron, él la encontró hermosa como siempre se veía tan linda pero tenía dos razones para decirle que no, primero el miedo a que se terminara el lazo de amistad que los y segundo su gripe

-lo siento pero no puedo ir, estoy enfermo

-lo… ¿lo estás?

-pero me… me invitaste a ir

-perdóname, pero no puedo salir así

-tienes razón nunca puedes salir y menos si es con migo entiendo que no quieras pero eso no te da derecho a cancelarme como si no valiera nada, pensé que me respetabas un poco dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas producto de la rabia, la ira, el enojo, la desilusión y el rechazo de Edward.

-no, está bien vamos dijo mirándola con sinceridad

-no te obligaré dijo ofendida y más dolida

-me siento mejor, vamos dijo llevándola hasta su auto

-eres raro

-pero lindo

-te ves bien dijo Bella sonrojándose

-fue lo primero que encontré contesto Edward con indiferencia tratando de ocultar que había pasado tiempo buscando ese conjunto y estuvo a punto de pedirle ayuda a Alice. Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no había tomado esta salida como ella,_ claro niña tonta solo a ti se te ocurre invertir casi todo un día solo para escoger un conjunto_ pensó para sí misma.

Al llegar se sentaron y miraron el juego de Básquetbol con entusiasmo y Edward trató de poner la mejor cara que pudo ya que se sentía realmente mal

-esto es genial, me gusta la ci…

- si es un buen juego ella frunció el seño

-¿Qué pasa? Es como si no te gustara que tuviéramos una ci…

-nada de eso, somos amigos

-pero por que no quieres que diga ci….

-¡vamos titanes! Grito Edward lo más alto y mejor que pudo nervioso por lo que estaba diciendo Bella, ella rápidamente cerró la boca y no pronuncio nada más entendía la indirecta que quería mandarle Edward, él no quería nada más que su amistad pero ella tontamente pensaba que ahora estaban en una cita sus ojos le picaban y sabía que no soportaría mucho lo único que quería era salir de allí para poder llorar en su cuarto a salvo, por suerte mañana era fin de semana y no tendría que soportar a tanta gente a su alrededor, el tiempo pasaba lento y tortuoso estaba a punto de levantarse y salir.

-¡hey Bella! No me dijiste que venias, te vi pero no pude venir a saludarte

-hola Jake como estas saludo Bella a su amigo Jacob Black

-viste el ultimo aro, lo encesté para ti dijo con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona

-la verdad no lo vi estaba algo distraída contesto avergonzada, además su cara estaba roja por el comentario de Jacob

-Bell's que te parece si te invito a salir vamos a bailar o a cenar Bella se mordió el labio inferior que era peor, quedarse llorando hasta dormirse sola en su casa o salir a tratar de olvidar un poco el desplante de Edward.

-sería una cita digo si tú quieres continuo sonriendo al ver que no le respondía. El mundo de Edward se vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras era Bella y Jacob en una cita, luego tendrían otra y otra, después se casarían y tendrían hijos en su mente pasaron varias imágenes que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera.

-no fue lo único que salió de los labios de Edward

-tal vez la próxima ves dijo nerviosa Bella

-claro hermosa cuando quieras respondió guiñándole un ojo Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada mientras Jacob se alejaba

-vamos Bella ella salió de su ensoñación y se levanto

-no, me iré sola no hay problema

-pero yo te traje, ¿Qué pasa? Además es tarde...

-no me iré sola dijo caminando a la salida quería salir de la vista de Edward lo más rápido posible

-¿a dónde vas? Preguntó tomándola del brazo, los dos ya estaban en el estacionamiento

-suéltame dijo con brusquedad ya que sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Bella ¿Qué te sucede?

-nada solo déjame ir dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Edward

-no, hasta que me digas que sucede

-¡me gustas!, pensé que esto era una cita y que te gustaba pero ya entendí la indirecta Edward, no te volveré a molestar y si quieres hasta saldré de tu vida dijo cuándo esto salió de la boca de Bella ella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y se cubrió la boca, Edward la había soltado y no decía nada.

-Bella…. Dijo sorprendido, esto debía ser una broma tantos años escondiéndose detrás de la persona amigo, tantas veces queriendo besarla, tantos años queriéndole declarar su amor, tanto tiempo alejando a los posibles pretendientes de Bella una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Bella tenía su rostro cubierto por un intenso rubor y miraba sus zapatos con vergüenza.

-Bella, eres mi… yo… quiero… tu y yo... Feliz… amigos… eres… amor soltó palabras sin sentido y coherencia debido a su felicidad y temiendo que esto se esfumara de pronto y nada fuera real, Bella levanto la mirada confundida y él la tomó entre sus brazos y la hiso girar estaban tan absortos que no se dieron cuenta de que una leve llovizna caía

-Bella, mi hermosa Isabella por dios no puedo estar más feliz, te amo dijo mirándola con intensidad

-¿sí? Pero nunca me dijiste nada y no me mirabas nunca, además nadie se ha fijado en mí…

-me has gustado desde que tenía 10 años, siempre fuiste hermosa pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras, y bueno lo de tus pretendientes es mi culpa … yo… yo no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ti los amenazaba y algunos fueron bastante persistentes

-¿Qué hiciste que? Pregunto confusa, ella no recordaba a ningún chico.

-no me digas que no te dabas cuenta, desde que cumpliste 13 los idiotas niños te miraban mucho, no te imaginas la cantidad de gente que he tenido que intimidar y hasta golpear murmuro algo avergonzado con su actitud celosa

-¡golpear! Dijo alarmada

-oye, no es mi culpa ellos insistieron… no tuve opción… eras mía dijo se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de la frase.

-pero ¿Jacob?

-ese perro, cuando llegó yo salí de viaje por unos días con mis padres a visitar a mis abuelos y cuando regrese ya lo habías conocido. Hablé con él pero… me dijo que si tú me gustabas…. Y tenía miedo que lo supieras así que no le dije nada más… él lo sabe

-¿estabas celoso? Pregunto Bella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa y curiosa por saber lo que él respondería

-¡claro que lo estaba! Eras la niña más bonita de Forks y ahora la chica más hermosa de Forks

-solo de Forks dijo juguetona sin darse cuenta Bella estaba apoyada en una pared y Edward la mantenía en sus brazos acorralada

-del mundo entero murmuro cerca de sus labios

-Edward….

-te amo mi Bella, siempre lo he hecho susurro y le planto un beso, era suave, tierno, delicado, con amor, con ternura, con delicadeza y con cuidado acariciaba sus labios con los de su amada se movían en sincronía se apartaron por la culpa del maldito oxígeno.

-te amo Edward dijo sonrojándose más, la lluvia los habían mojado por completo ya que se había incrementado, unas cuantas gotas de agua del cabello de Edward cayeron en la nariz de Bella y ambos rieron alegremente.

-¡tortolos! Entren o se enfermaran se giraron para mirar a la voz que los llamo y se encontraron con Jacob desde un auto a su lado estaba una chica que recordaban que se llamaba Lea.

-yo ya estoy enfermo, enfermo de amor contesto Edward mirando a Bella ella se sonrojo y le dejo un casto dejó en los labios un casto beso.

-se mi novia le pidió Edward

-tú se mi novio contestó ella

-soy tu novio contesto feliz

-y yo tu novia

-eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo le sonrió el corazón de Bella se acelero

-yo también.

**bueno, diganme que opinan es mi segudo one-shot espero estaro haciendo bien, y gracias por leer **


End file.
